This invention relates to a high-speed multi-task system, particularly to a system which employs an industrial personal computer and a numerical controller for controlling a wire bonding system, with graphical window display and working in a real-time extension environment.
The overall performance of a system, particularly a wire bonding system, lies not only on its mechanical precision but also its electrical control system. A good electrical control system is indispensable to increasing working speed and precision, as well as to maintenance and operation. A wire bonding system is required to be characteristic of not only high speed, high precision, and high yield, but also easy to handle and maintain.
Accompanied with the increase in operating speed, the movement control of a wire bonding system has become more and more import. Conventional control of a wire bonding system is performed by a single chip. Single chip control inevitably makes software upgrade or replacement more difficult and time-consuming. This in turn leads to cost increase and imposes unfavorable limits to hardware maintenance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,207 discloses a wire bonding system which electrically couples an integrated circuit to its associated wiring traces during semiconductor packaging. However, U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,207 did not show any human-machine interface which facilitates the operation of the wire bonding system, nor any numerical controller which controls the movements of the wire bonding system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,629 discloses a wire bonding system which stores bonding data in a memory. The bonding data is transmitted to the wire bonding system through an input/out port as occasion demands. U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,629 failed to teach an integrated control system capable of real-time, multi-task operation.